


Natural

by Eighttails



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, let them be happy, no beta we die like Glenn, no plot tho, no projection at all here, sometimes you just gotta get railed i guess, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: Byleth never tires of showing Edelgard just how much she loves her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. I have started school again and I am already dying. So, I wrote some emotional support smut. It is purely self-indulgent, but who doesn't like seeing Edelgard being cared for???? This has not been beta read or even really proofread. Sentence/word variation? Who's she? Head empty. No thoughts. Only Edeleth. Hope y'all enjoy :)

Loving Edelgard was the most natural thing in the world.

Most days, Edelgard seemed at ease, like ruling an empire was no different than swinging an axe. She would return to their quarters every bit the emperor she was on the outside, sweep Byleth into a kiss, and they would spend the evening discussing Fódlan’s future or reminiscing about their days at Garreg Mach. Seeing how Edelgard’s eyes would light up whenever she spoke about her art was as exciting as sparring. Whenever she talked about her dreams, Byleth found herself inspired; and she believed that she, too, could make a difference in the world.

Some days, it was apparent how heavy the burden of her duties was and it made Byleth’s heart twinge (a sensation she found alarming). Edelgard’s determination never ceased to amaze her – no matter how exhausted she was, Edelgard presented a perfectly composed face to the world. Those days, she would enter their quarters stiffly and her mask would crack bit by bit or all at once. Learning when her wife needed comfort and when she needed space was somewhat of a challenge, but Byleth prided herself on being a quick study. On most of these occasions, Edelgard could be convinced to try and sleep, and she always wound up curled against Byleth’s front whether or not sleep found her.

The most important thing Byleth learned was that there was more than one reason her wife earned the moniker “Raging Storm”. Everything about Edelgard was intense – her love, her sorrow, her ambition. There were occasions she expressed concern that she might overwhelm her, but Byleth always assured her that she would stay by her side come hell or high water. She would never forget how Edelgard fought back her fear as she’d told Byleth that killing Rhea might also kill her, how her fear wasn’t that Byleth would suddenly betray their cause to survive, but that it was a risk they needed to take. Edelgard could have kept that information to herself, but instead she’d been honest.

Byleth hadn’t had the luxury of making many decisions for most of her life, but choosing to trust in Edelgard had been the best choice of all.

Today was especially outstanding by all accounts, Byleth thought. How could it be anything else when Edelgard was on top of her, riding herself to completion? She was flushed crimson down to her chest, a sheen of sweat making her skin glow. One of her strong hands was splayed on Byleth’s chest deliciously close to her throat, which already bore the marks of her wife’s attention. It was all Byleth could do to keep her focus on what her hips and fingers were doing. Judging from Edelgard’s erratic pace, it was clear she was feeling the same way.

Byleth strained against the palm holding her down. Edelgard wasted no time granting her silent request and captured her lips in an all-consuming kiss. All of Byleth’s senses were overwhelmed with _her_. As Edelgard licked into her mouth and most definitely tasted her own arousal from earlier, Byleth pressed firmly with her fingers, bumping against her wife’s clit with each movement. This addition was very much appreciated, as Edelgard growled and kissed her harder. Although Byleth sorely wanted to watch as she came for the third time that night, she didn’t dare pull away until her love was done riding the aftershocks of her orgasm.

As much as Byleth wanted to lie there and appreciate the feel of her love’s skin, or how her hair seemed to gleam like starlight, it was becoming apparent Edelgard was not satisfied quite yet. Her eyes still burned with desire, and Byleth was more than willing to make sure she got what she needed.

“More?” Byleth asked, shifting her hips – and the toy buried inside Edelgard by extension – for emphasis. That little move earned her a throaty groan.

“More.” And their lips met again with renewed fervor. Byleth brought a hand up to cup Edelgard’s face before brushing aside some of her hair. That was the only thing about Edelgard being on top, Byleth mused. She kept her hair so much longer than Byleth did, so it’d always tickle her or obscure her view of her wife’s face.

It wasn’t long until Edelgard found her rhythm.

Or tried to.

Something was off – she was tired, Byleth knew. She could tell by the way her thighs shook, and by how _quiet_ she was. And yet, Edelgard pressed on in pursuit of her release. Determined in all things.

Trying to flip Edelgard entirely by surprise would have been a potential disaster. With two Crests, the emperor was much, much stronger than the average human. Since joining the ranks of average humans, Byleth had come to terms with these new limitations…though she missed the strength and speed a Crest granted from time to time.

She placed a firm hand on Edelgard’s hip, stalling her movement. “Let me take it from here.” Byleth twined their fingers together and kissed her love’s fingertips.

“Okay.”

Byleth was very careful not to pin Edelgard’s arms or otherwise make her feel restricted – that was only allowed on certain occasions. El spread her legs to accommodate her, eager to continue their lovemaking. Now, Byleth was free to do what she’d been meaning to for a long while. First, she ran her hands down Edelgard’s front, pausing to palm her breasts and lavish them with her mouth. When she reached Edelgard’s cunt, she used her thumbs to gently part the swollen folds. Byleth bit her lip.

“Look at you, El.” She whispered, shooting a quick look at her wife’s face before returning her attention back to the sight in front of her. “So wet for me. You came three times already, and you want to go again?”

Edelgard’s legs wound around her hips, ankles digging into her back in an effort to pull her closer. She was so far gone that Byleth’s lewd observations didn’t affect her at all.

“Sorry, sorry,” Byleth said under her breath. No more teasing, then. She lifted her wife’s legs up and over her shoulders and without further hesitation, she eased the toy back into Edelgard’s entrance. The noise of pleasure that followed was music to her ears.

It was tempting to draw it out for a long as possible. Some days, they would. But Byleth knew that Edelgard wanted – needed – it harder and faster and _now_ , and she was only ever happy to oblige. With every stroke, Byleth felt her backside burn with exertion. The base of the toy provided precious friction that only fueled her pace.

Byleth had never considered herself a possessive person. Edelgard, on the other hand, was shamelessly so. She protected her loved ones so, so fiercely because she knew what it was to be powerless to save them. Despite her reservations about large displays of physical affection in public, Edelgard made it a point to give Byleth trinkets with her signet on them, or she would leave many love bites on her neck and chest to remind her who left them. And yet, seeing Edelgard so needy under her made Byleth dizzy with possessiveness. Only _she_ was allowed to see this marvelous woman like this. No one else.

And it was enough to drive her over the edge.

Her orgasm took her by surprise; Byleth’s breath hitched as she realized what had happened. Even as it petered out and turned almost painful as she kept going, Byleth refused to slow down. She never minded a little pain, and Edelgard was keening and mewling, tears leaking from her eyes and she was so, so close. All Byleth could do was grip the sheets with one fist and endure. With her other hand, she found Edelgard’s clit and circled it as precisely as she could. A half dozen thrusts more, and she came apart. It was one of those moments Byleth wished she could still freeze time. Edelgard’s eyes were squeezed tight, her back arched – she was just so…

Beautiful.

A shaky hand on her forearm told Byleth it was time to stop. She pulled out carefully and undid the fastenings on the harness with practiced ease. They would have to change the sheets for sure, and they’d need to use the privy and clean themselves up before bed. But at the moment, her wife required her attention. Byleth gathered Edelgard into her arms, idly tracing patterns on her back. The scent of their passion lingered between them.

When she seemed to come back to her senses, Byleth asked, “Are you alright?” She swiped at the remnants of the tear tracks on Edelgard’s cheeks with a gentle touch.

Edelgard hummed in the affirmative and pressed a kiss to her jaw. “More than alright.” Her voice was hoarse.

Byleth couldn’t stop the grin that tugged at her mouth. She leaned in and kissed her slowly, their tongues lazily gliding against one another. Rough hands started venturing lower on her body.

“Allow me to return the favor.”

“About that.” Byleth cleared her throat. “I already finished.”

Edelgard blinked. “Just from…”

“I can’t help it when you get like that.” Byleth shrugged. Her face was hot and she knew she must have been blushing. Pesky functioning heart.

“Yes. Well. I must admit I’m flattered even if I am disappointed that I can’t have my way with you.”

“You’re talking big for someone who’s fighting to keep her eyes open.” Byleth brushed their noses together. Edelgard made a face, then giggled. It made Byleth feel warm inside.

“Later, then. I really needed this tonight, my love.” 

A witty quip tickled her throat, but Byleth pushed it down. “I know.”

Edelgard sighed contentedly. Her eyelids drifted shut. Byleth nudged her. “Hey. We should clean up first.” One lavender eye cracked back open. If looks could kill…

Eventually, they got moving. They took turns washing each other, enjoying the intimacy of it. The sheets were quickly stripped and cast aside to be replaced with a fresh set. It was one benefit from being royalty, Byleth mused. She’d miss the laundry service when Edelgard abdicated.

Edelgard slipped a nightgown on before returning to bed. Byleth hadn’t bothered. Growing up a mercenary had left her rather shameless, and Edelgard’s initial complaints about _what if someone sees you_ died a long while ago. Apparently, the feel of her skin was much more important than if someone forgot to knock on the door to the emperor’s quarters of all places.

Once they were settled, on their sides curled into each other, Edelgard dozed off and Byleth was left alone with her thoughts. She thought about how much she loved the woman in her arms. She loved how Edelgard trusted her absolutely, and she loved how she never made her feel less than adequate for not knowing courtly things – the last thing Byleth ever wanted to do was embarrass her. There were other things, too. Sometimes, Byleth would get caught up in a daze, dreaming of an empty throne and Edelgard would bring her back to earth. Other times, Byleth would ask about everything that happened while she was…missing. Edelgard would patiently explain all that had transpired and then put a stop to the tidal wave of apologies that Byleth had prepared. _There’s no use wallowing in guilt, my love. You came back to me – to us – and we will make up for lost time._ Byleth wasn’t sure she’d ever _not_ feel guilty for her absence. Hells, she had no idea where she was all those years!

Edelgard stirred in her arms. Byleth hadn’t realized she’d tightened her grip so much. She relaxed her hold. Thankfully, she hadn’t woken her up. Seeing her beloved asleep so peacefully was a sight to behold. She planted a kiss on Edelgard’s forehead. As her eyelids grew heavier with sleep, Byleth’s last waking thought was: loving Edelgard was the most natural thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Pray for me pls.


End file.
